Misdirection
by Skitter160
Summary: Set in Saiyuki Gaiden. The cherry blossoms return.


**Misdirection**

_by Skitter160_

**A/N:** _Well this is my first attempt at Saiyuki fanfiction, I've been in love with the series for years though. I can't even tell you how many times I've read and reread each of the manga in the series. Too much to be healthy I'm sure. This is supposed to be more from Gojun's point of view. But I can't be sure I captured the characters very well so please be gentle but R&R!_

_Done for the Unattainable Dreams prompt exchange. Here was my prompt:_

"_**How terrible is wisdom, when it brings no profit to the wise" - Sherlock Holmes (2009) [Sent by Pixelated Life]**_

**Notes: _Text like this _– Flashback**

** Text like this – Present day**

"_Have a seat Tenpou." The Western army commander directed resisting the urge to sigh at the barely put together appearance of his marshal. At least he was not toting a book this time. "Do you know why I have called you in?" He asked skipping any formalities, they were unnecessary by this point._

"_Ahh I can only assume my new general to be a cause of concern." Tenpou let his gaze slide slightly to the left a thoughtful look on his face. He knew this conversation was coming. Kenren though a very good general when he wanted to be was nothing but a discipline problem in the eyes of the higher ranks. If it weren't for him he most likely would have been booted not so nicely out of the military. To them he was a stain upon his own reputation. If he recalled correctly about a hundred years ago he had been offered a higher position for his wonderful reputation, or had it been longer than that? Or was it that they had wanted to promote him until they heard of his reputation? He gave the commander a thoughtful look waiting for him to go on. _

"_Yes, it has come to my attention that General Kenren has attacked someone in the secretary department, again . Is this true?" The Dragon King Gojun did not frown, even as he wanted to watching the calculating look behind those glasses. It was infuriating how much it felt like he could see right through you with just a look. Not that he would allow the marshal to know this._

"_Ahh has he?" Tenpou answered with a slight shrug. Of course he knew which incident the commander was referring to. It was hard to miss when Kenren went on a rampage because of some injustice or another, or some minor dispute over a woman. He was a wild gun. _

"_You would think one with all of your knowledge would put it to better use." Gojun allowed himself a small sigh as he shuffled some papers. If Tenpou wanted to play this game he would allow it if only because in his opinion this time Kenren had not been in the wrong. Every once in awhile he found he couldn't fault the impulsive male for his actions. Despite the fact they often stepped on a few noble toes. "Be sure to keep him toeing the line. Your dismissed." _

Looking back on that moment Gojun couldn't help but smile as he stared at the newly blossoming cherry trees. He could now admit that he had always thought Tenpou had been irresponsible in the way he had handled Kenren. The Dragon King felt the marshal was wasting everything he had learned on someone like him, a soldier that had no right being a soldier. Wisdom without any gain was something he had been unable to understand back then. The way Tenpou had poured himself into all of his books and histories of war only to die without using a single thing he had learned, for any good. His death yet another causality on that gruesome day, a sacrifice made for the sake of another.

It had been five hundred years since the deaths of the noble Konzen, marshal Tenpou, and general Kenren. Five hundred years since the scattering of the cherry blossoms, that seemed to have followed their descent. Despite the crowning of a new Jade Emperor the eternal blossoms of heaven had remained absent still scattered in the winds. And with their return he came to understand what they had flown after in their descent from heaven. A sense of freedom and life that heaven had been bereft of for far longer than he had been aware.

Staring at the blossoms Gojun allowed himself a thought for those that had fallen in that horrible affair. Yet he could feel inside that finally those lost souls had found peace in each other again. With this thought he allowed himself to slip freely into his own new wisdom and death.

End

A/N: Well this prompt drew me to Tenpou who learned so much about war but in the end died like he did. Unable to use any of these things he learned to defend his friends. If that isn't profit I don't know what is.


End file.
